Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall was an online game on the Cartoon Network Web site. It was active from 14 January 2009 to 29 August 2013. Overview Mingle with characters from your favorite Cartoon Network shows to get missions that will take you through the entire Cartoon Network Universe. Since you can find mission givers everywhere in the FusionFall world, you'll never run out of things to do! Players can create their own FusionFall avatars to interact with Cartoon Network characters in various game genres: platform games, fighting games and more. Voice Cast * Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider * Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado and Fiskerton * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Tollenator, Echo Echo, Humongousaur and Swampfire * Greg Baldwin as Aku * Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker * Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Ace and Azmuth * Corey Burton as V.V. Argost * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin * Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins * Eddie Deezen as Mandark * Grey DeLisle as Frances "Frankie" Foster and Mandy * David DeLuise as Coop * John DiMaggio as The Scotsman, Bobo Haha, Schnitzel and Jake * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 * Greg Eagles as Grim * Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max * Dave Fennoy as Tetrax Shard * Keith Ferguson as Blooregard Q. Kazoo * Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker * Marty Grabstein as Courage * C.H. Greenblatt as Fred Fredburger * Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard * Matt Hill as Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Howard Hoffman as the chickens from outer space * Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy * Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker * Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson * Nicky Jones as Chowder * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, Him and Mr. Herriman * Tom Kenny as Eduardo, the Mayor and Ice King * Wally Kurth as Agent Six * Maurice LaMarche as Father * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Wilt and Dracula * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson and Albedo * Sean Marquette as Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * David McCallum as Paradox * Richard McGonagle as Four Arms * Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee * Candi Milo as Dexter, Coco and Cheese * Phil Morris as Doc Saturday * Rob Paulsen as Major Glory * Khary Payton as Hex * Brian Posehn as Octus * Zeno Robinson as Alan Albright * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Dwight Schultz as Thromnambular * Jeremy Shade as Finn * Kath Soucie as Computress * Tara Strong as Bubbles and Ilana * Nicole Sullivan as Drew Saturday * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 * Kevin Thoms as Lance * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Sam Vincent as Edd * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum External Links * Official site * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1363369/ FusionFall] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Cartoon-Network-Universe-FusionFall/ Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall] at Behind the Voice Actors * FusionFall Wiki Category:Online games Category:Hanna-Barbera video games Category:The Funtastic Index